


Юла

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian





	Юла

***1  
Шерсть у долмантинцев гладкая, но все равно немного колется. Ройенталь запускает пальцы в пятнистую шубу собаки. Упирается ей лбом в плечо, пусть для этого пришлось встать на колено. От собаки резко пахнет псиной, но он все равно стоит.  
\- Ваше превосходительство.  
\- Я сам выйду с ней, все в порядке, - Ройенталь распрямляется и неумело пристегивает поводок. Карабин все время соскальзывает, но собака терпеливо ждет.  
\- Там направо будет место, где можно...  
\- Как нибудь разберусь, - резко обрывает Оскар дворецкого. Он сам найдет, сам справится. Сам сможет выгулять эту собаку.  
Пес равнодушно трусит рядом, будто ему все равно, с кем быть. Но Ройенталь не выпустит поводок, он не уверен, что собака вернется, если он ее подзовет. Хотя есть ли разница.

***2  
Оберштайн привычно ставит два стакана. Смотрит придирчиво на получившийся натюрморт, но таки не решается убрать лишний. Кидает лед в оба - опять по привычке. И снова уступка: не ссыпать его в ведерко.  
Поднеся стакан к губам, Оберштайн ставит его обратно на столик, так и не сделав глоток, . Возвращается в кресло и оттуда смотрит, как медленно тает лед в не наполненном стакане.

***3  
Миттермайер сплетает и расплетает пальцы. Он один за огромным столом. Перед ним - стопка документов, но надо заставить себя ознакомиться с ними. В зале для совещаний непривычно тихо и пусто. Оглушающе тихо. Давно стоило повесить часы, чтобы было видно как идет время, и что не стоит его тратить попусту. Но циферблата нет, и время не движется. Вольфганг застыл в этом никогда, в бесконечном ожидании. Остается уронить голову на руки, а надо заставить себя пожать плечами и улыбнуться. Только улыбаться - некому.

***1  
\- Ройенталь, вы могли бы дождаться меня.  
\- И что, вы бы пошли выгуливать нас обоих? - Оскар ехидно улыбается спускающемуся по лестнице мужчине. - Вас можно ждать до бесконечности. И если надо мной еще можно измываться, то чем провинилось несчастное животное?  
Оберштайн сжимает кулаки, а потом медленно расслабляет руки. Скорее всего Оскару не удалось нормально выгулять собаку. Ведь он не знает ни ее привычек, ни любимых мест для прогулок. И наверняка адмирал не дал ей узнать все свежие собачьи новости.

***2  
Тихий мелодичный перезвон колокольцев над входной дверью - значит кто-то пришел. Оберштайн спускается в холл достаточно медленно, чтобы не показать собственного нетерпения.  
Весь запорошеный снегом, и от этого кажущийся седым, Ройенталь отряхивает китель.  
\- Вы не поверите, там настоящая вьюга. Город стоит в одной бесконечной пробке. Думал не доберусь никогда. Помню, что обещал быть раньше, но даже пешком пришлось идти, иначе опоздал еще часа на два, не меньше. Замерз как на Капче Ланке.  
\- В машине по крайней мере тепло.  
\- Так и знал, что вы не оцените мой подвиг.  
\- В лучшем случае соглашусь выпить вместе. Стоило все-таки купить те камни для виски.  
Оскар неловко целует любовника в висок. Если бы окоченевшие руки слушались чуть лучше, то можно было бы расстегнуть на Оберштайне рубашку и запустить их под ткань. К самой коже. Интересно, выдержки Оберштайна хватило бы не заорать?

***3  
Двери открываются почти одновременно. С одной стороны входит Райнхард и тут же хмурит брови. Ему нравится, когда триумвират ждет за столом в полном составе и готовый к работе, а не когда Ройенталь с Оберштайном только заходят в переговорную.  
Миттермайер старательно прячет улыбку. Ройенталь как всегда невыносим, а Обершатйн может так нервно не одергивать манжеты. В любом случае синяки на запястьях появляются не совсем сразу и все-таки Оскар старается сдерживать себя.


End file.
